


It's Always Been You

by LongestWinterSolstice



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But not everyone has one, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongestWinterSolstice/pseuds/LongestWinterSolstice
Summary: In a world where only about 5% of the population have soulmates, Minhyun finds out he has one. What is he supposed to do when he's already in a relationship with Seongwu?
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Ong Seongwu
Kudos: 35





	It's Always Been You

It started when Minhyun was a young boy. He would notice how he had drawings all over his hands and arms. Sometimes even on his legs. He used to think that he was dreaming it, that he drew on himself when he's asleep and never noticed or maybe he forgets that he draws on himself. What he usually does is wash them off before anyone could see as he was afraid his parents would get mad about it. Surely, he would get in trouble for it as he is the son of a prominent businessman and he's supposed to act all prim and proper, especially in front of guests.

Once during kindergarten, he suddenly saw stars being drawn all over his arm. This made him realize that he wasn't dreaming of it! Someone really was drawing on his arm! But who could it be? and how? He looked around the classroom and saw that no one was drawing anything. He wanted to tell his teacher about it but he was afraid to get in trouble that day as the teacher already got angry awhile ago. Besides, how would everyone react to him having magical drawings on his arm?

Years passed and as the drawings got less and less frequent, MInhyun forgot about it. Sometime in high school, he met and fell in love with Seongwu but somehow, Seongwu's parents warned him that they may not last forever. Seongwu's parents told them both that they may love each other now but Seongwu seemed to be destined for someone else. This always made Minhyun sad, how was it that Seongwu's parents never completely accepted their relationship? They said it wasn't Minhyun personally but he can't help but think that it is him. What else could it be?

One time during the break, their whole group went to the beach. They originally separated the hyungs and the dongsaengs. The hyungs were telling scary stories while the dongsaengs were playing truth or dare. Somehow, the storytelling went from scary to romantic. Jisung was telling them all about the tale of soulmates when the dongsaengs decided to join in. 

"The story goes that soulmates share a particular sense or something. Like they can see through each other's eyes" Jisung said

"From what I've read, there's a couple who if they concentrate enough can use one eye to see what the other is looking at," Sungwoon said

"It's true! My aunt and uncle are soulmates. They can hear what the other hear if they concentrate and listen," Daehwi said

"But hyung, can soulmates have different senses that they share?" Guanlin asked

"I don't know" Jisung answered

"Wouldn't it be cool to share skin though?" Minki commented

"What do you mean?" Jonghyun asked

"I think he means you can write your soulmate and introduce yourself." Daniel answered

"But hyung, what would happen to the handwriting?" Woojin asked

"From what I've read, if it's just ink you can wash it off like it's written on your own body," Aron answered

"You guys believe in that? I think it's a load of crap" Jihoon says

"I mean there are researches and they say that only a handful of people have them," Dongho says

"I hope I have one. Imagine having a love so pure and unbreakable that you share something together" Jinyoung says

"I don't need that" Seongwu says "I already have Minhyun with me" he continues with a smile, not knowing the inner turmoil Minhyun feels

"You guys are soooo cheesy" Jaehwan cuts in, making the group laugh and change the topic

After they went home from the trip, Minhyun thought about all the times he had drawings on his arm and other body parts for no apparent reason. He needed to make sure. But what about Seongwu? He loved Seongwu and he doubts he would love someone as much or much more than he does Seongwu. Maybe his soulmate and he can stay friends?

He got a pen and writes "hi" a reply of "hello" was sent. Minhyun got nervous. What could all this mean? "umm, I have a boyfriend" he replies. "I do too" was sent to him. He knew he should tell Seongwu but he was afraid. What if Seongwu broke up with him because of this?

It took a few days of talking but his soulmate and he decided not to tell each other their names. They decided not to search for each other but they became friends. Minhyun was able to tell him things no one knew and things he's afraid Seongwu would leave him for like how he's sometimes jealous of Daniel and even Jonghyun. He omits their names, of course. But then, they both decided that they needed to tell their boyfriends. 

One day, Seongwu suddenly asked him to meet up. Minhyun became so anxious. What if Seongwu found out? Would this be a breakup?

They were in Minhyun's car when Seongwu said "I need to tell you something. But you have to promise me not to think that I don't love you because of it"

Monhyun panicked! He knew! "It's not my fault! I'm sorry" he blurts out

"What are you talking about?" "What are YOU talking about?"

"I have a soulmate," they say at the same time

"What?" Minhyun asks. Seongwu explains that after the trip, there was suddenly a message on his arm. He told his parents about it and they told him about how since he was young, there had been poetry on his arm randomly during his primary school. They told him how they knew that Seongwu had a soulmate but they didn't want to ruin his relationship with Minhyun so they just warned them that they may have to part someday.

Seongwu said funny thing was that it reminded him of Minhyun. All this soulmate said and talked about was so like MInhyun that he made Seongwu miss Minhyun all the more. Minhyun was gaping while processing this. HE used to write poetry on his arm during elementary school! IT CAN'T BE! But what if?

Minhyun got a pen from his backpack. "What are you doing?" Seongwu asked

"Just trust me," Minhyun said as his heart was up to his throat with nervousness. He took Seongwu's arm and placed his beside it. He then drew a big star on his arm and watched as it appeared on Seongwu's arm. 

It felt magical! Like they were in paradise. They didn't need to worry at all cause they found each other, even without them seeking their soulmates.


End file.
